Tank Swallows
Tank Swallows is the protagonist of one of the upcomming Fist of Danger. Personality Tank is considered to be a psychopath who is resentful, paranoid, sadistic, agressive, hard nosed, heartless, brutal and extreme however he can't help it. He gets some help from an old friend called Mark. Tank also once killed his therapist for telling him that he has got mental issues. He will unexpectibly sat hurtful things. Though, he does sometimes let his emotions out and telling his sad childhood. Obviously telling that his father almost beated him to death when he was 12 years old but got saved by his mother. He will easily argue with other people because of his bossy additude. When he disagrees with someone's opinion or choice, he gets angry and feels offended and/or even betrayed because of it. Tank also uses prostitutes to get laid but will also beat them up because he does not want to pay for prostitution. Story Tank is of german descendent. He has a strong hatred for hippies, hipsters, homosexuals and weak people. He allways had trouble connecting to people and killed his parents as a child. From 1991 to 1994, Tank was in the military, studied street fighting from 1995 to 1996, joined the Heaven's Satans in 1997 as a Prospect and became a full patched member in 1999. Most likely, he joined up to all of these things because he likes violence. He is also a psychopath. He got alot of scars from a truck accident in 1990He was arrested in 1998 for Drug Dealing, 2001 for killing his therapist and in 2003 for beating up a man with a baseball bat and stealing his money. He then broke out of prison killed the cops. He has no regret in killing people. Appearence He is half-overweight yet does not have much arm muscles. He is still strong though. He has black eyes and a big scar down his mouth. He has a tattoo of Heaven's Satans on both arms as well as snake and hippo tattoos. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Relationships Mark - is a very calm and and kind person however Tank is right the opposite. Tank oftens calls Mark things like "punk", "skank", "pathetic crackhead", "little shit", "anti-soldier", "asshole" and "hippie". Though, Mark is supposed to help him, Tank claims he is learning him to toughen up. Though, Mark is triyng to be Nice to him, In "When you least expect it", he got angry at Tank and didn't want to see him again. Tank than went to Mark's house and sit in his yard crying. Saying that he doesn't mean anything by it, obvously admitting that he can't help it and that he is a psychopath and asking Mark how he would feel if he was let down by his best friend. After Mark forgives him Tank starts hugging him but then slapping him right after. Also in Brothers and Sisters, he got angry at Mark for dating 2 women and not giving him the other one. Category:Military Personel